In-band on-channel (IBOC) technology is used by amplitude modulation (AM) radio stations and frequency modulation (FM) radio stations to transmit data using a digital signal embedded “on-frequency” above and below a station's analog signal. IBOC technology provides a radio station the ability to broadcast digital data in addition to the program being transmitted via an analog signal on the station's radio channel. A commercial name associated with IBOC technology is HD Radio® (registered trademark of iBiquity Digital Corp. of Columbia, Md.).
Due to packet loss, hardware problems, or other reasons, the data received by a device from the station via the digital radio signal may be erroneous or out-of-date. Because of the one-way nature of radio station broadcasting, conventional acknowledgment/negative acknowledgment (ACK/NACK) approaches of error detection may not be available. Discrepancy in the received data may adversely impact user experience. For example, the receiver device may display inaccurate data, stale data, or no data. To illustrate, the data may include traffic information and discrepancy in the received data may cause the receiver device to display inaccurate traffic information.